


El fin de la guerra

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: solo necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabezaArtemisa se paró junto a la gárgola abrió la urna dejando volar las cenizas sobre la ciudad, en ese momento todas las luces de Gotham se apagaron por un minuto completo dejando a la ciudad en tinieblas la única luz fue la de Kory iluminando la caída de las del polvo sobre la ciudad.y  nos llevará a casa.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	El fin de la guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Leí acerca de la salida de Lobdell en RHATO donde dice"que este podría ser el final de la serie y, al hacerlo, traería una sensación de cierre y simetría a su larga carrera" espero que se refiera solo a su salida, que sí es un cambio de escritor está bien, ya que siento que Lobdell iniciaba con excelentes ideas pero las dejaba caer, como la resurrección de Willis, la pelea con Batman, que Jason tomará a un grupo de chicos metas para liderarlos, la desaparición temporal de Artemisa y Bizarro, pero no tenía el valor o creatividad y dejaba todo caer y de hacer un Red Hood más duro y oscuro a veces lo llegaba a bajar a temas casi infantiles donde no llegaba a nada teniendo tan buenas cartas.  
> Sin embargo  
> Curiosamente RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS #48 *JOKER WAR TIE-IN es dos números para el desenlace y se sabe que desde la entrada de At&t empresa que no sabe nada de comics y con el COVID 19 puede haber planes de cancelar algunas series según rumores  
> No sé qué giro le darán, solo espero que continúen con Jason en los comics y creo que sería un error sacarlo ahora que está aumentando su popularidad, claro que DC lo único que les interesa es que sus favoritos no sean tocados (superman, batman, WW y Nightwing este último haciéndolo de panzazo)  
> Les dejo la liga
> 
> [Scott Lobdell – Red Hood And The Outlaws to End With #50?](https://bleedingcool.com/comics/scott-lobdell-red-hood-and-the-outlaws-to-end-with-50)

Red Hood analiza la situación no puede hacer mucho desde que fue expulsado de Gotham por el grandioso Batman. Sigue con la mirada al Joker tiene bajo su control a Nightwing como una especie de broma macabra lo ha metido a su antiguo traje que le ha hecho unas decoraciones de mal gusto con pintura roja encima de este, Nightwing tiene una pistola lista para encargarse de cualquier murciélago en especial el Bat-Dad, el cristal de memoria brilla en el pecho del Joker que ríe de forma maniática, Red Hood escondido para todos los presentes observa el macabro escenario, en el suelo está el Clownhunter a Jason le hubiera agradado conocerlo, pero ahora el imbécil está muerto desangrándose con un cuchillo en su pecho y una bala en su cráneo, de un lado está Robin restringido con fuertes cadenas colgado de cabeza sobre unos tambos de ácido, del otro esta Drake con su nuevo traje café dorado mal herido, frente amordazada esta Batgirl con el puñal de Punchline en su garganta amenazando con extraer sangre, las cámaras apuntan hacia Batman esperando que se quite la capucha, el Joker y Hood sabe que Batman no lanzará un batarang a la garganta de Nightwing como lo hizo con Hood a pesar de que es el primer obstáculo entre la sobrevivencia de Robin y el Joker

La otra mano de Nightwing aprieta la palanca para liberar la polea que sostiene a Robin, Hood tiene que llegar al Joker las all Baldes son la solución para sacar a Dick del letargo mental en que el Joker lo tiene y si de paso logra matar a ese maniático será un más que un buen día para Hood, Jason se recarga en la pared, memoriza las ubicaciones de cada uno de ellos mientras la cacofonía de las amenazas, risas maniacas y gruñidos suenan por el lugar, cierra los ojos se concentra, fragua el plan está consciente de las consecuencias, aprieta las mandíbulas, alista sus músculos

Batman sube las manos para quitar la capucha de su rostro, el Joker ríe satisfecho, hoy es el día Batman será desenmascarado mientras toda Gotham mira las pantallas de la transmisión en vivo, policías, villanos, ciudadanos están a la expectativa, lo que no cuentan es lo que vendrá después, el desenmascarar al murciélago es solo el principio ya que sin importar nada hará que Nightwing frente a todas las cámaras suelte las poleas para dejar caer a Robin al ácido manchando el legado del primer Robin, al no ser que el Batman elimine a Nightwing primero de preferencia con la pistola que dejó a sus pies "es Nightwing o Robin, decide" dijo burlonamente el Joker recordando el evento entre Hood, Batman y el Joker en el edificio que explotó

La máscara de Batman empieza a descubrir el rostro del murciélago, el Joker sonríe su atención se ha desviado hacia el objeto de su obsesión, es ahora o nunca, una bala revienta la caja de fusibles causando un estruendo que estremece a todos, el humo cubre su entrada lo suficiente para arrojar a Nightwing fuera del alcance de la palanca, lanza una granada de humo donde esta Batgirl y Punchline movimiento que Batgirl aprovecha para derribar a Punchline con un golpe de su codo en las costillas de Punchline, salta con las piernas encogidas para pasar sus brazos debajo de ellas y dejar las manos esposadas frente a ella, da un varios golpes en el rostro de la payasa hasta dejarla inconsciente y corre hacia Drake que está mal herido.

Batman ya se está moviendo para llegar a Robin, dispara una línea justo a tiempo antes de que Nightwing llegue para jalar la palanca dejando caer al niño, Batman y Robin aterrizan al otro lado, Batman libera a Robin - Padre, el Joker no iba a respetar el trato - farfulla Damian preocupado por Dick

Lo supuse - gruñe Batman terminando de liberar a Robin mientras escucha cómo las balas vuelan

Robin se incorpora para ir por Dick, Batman lo toma del brazo para que no se adelante - Padre no, el Joker tiene a Dick bajo control mental, Drake dijo antes de que le disparara que es con un cristal 

Voy por delante - Gruñe Batman corriendo y golpeando cualquier cosa que se le ponga en su camino para llegar con Nightwing

Hood corre como un tren sin frenos, dispara hiriendo a los payasos que resguardan al cobarde Joker, deja la pistola caer y saca de su espalda las All Bales

Ayuda - chilla el Joker, se escucha un disparo, las All Blades han atravesado el cristal liberando los recuerdos de Nightwing, pero la energía del cristal llegó al Joker su pecho absorbió la mística energía tal como sospechaba Jason que podía suceder permitiendo que las All Blades se abrieran camino al corazón del Joker, ambos hombres se miran, el Joker incrédulo - Tu - gruñe con sangre en sus labios - no tenías que ser tú

Nightwing se incorpora no sabe qué cosa lo atropelló, mira la palanca, de un salto llega a ella bajandola, las cadenas se liberan "Ayuda " escucha a su amo, toma la pistola antes de que Batman llegue a él con un grito "Noooo Dick detente" apunta al enemigo, su dedo presionando el gatillo, imágenes confusas pasan por su mente aprieta el gatillo sin ver

Jason solo tiene su dominio, sin máscara que cubra su engreída sonrisa, también tiene sangre en sus labios, la bala perforó de su espalda, saliendo por su pecho - error, esto es lo que siempre debió ser, simplemente perfecto - Hood retuerce con un movimiento de muñeca la espada mientras la energia del cristal está todavía viva en el cuerpo del Joker y las saca de forma salvaje retrocediendo torpemente, el cuerpo del Joker sin vida se desploma por el barandal estrellándose en el piso.

Dick deja caer la pistola, mira horrorizado a Hood y al Joker siente unos brazos que envuelven su cintura de forma posesiva, "Grayson" lo llaman pero él escucha la voz muy lejos, sus rodillas caen al suelo esta en shock, no puede moverse, respirar, unas manos grandes lo sujetan "Respira" Dick obedece por instinto, los ojos detrás de las lentillas lo escudriñan de forma preocupada y luego desvió su atención hacia el mismo lugar donde está la de Dick

Batman y Robin se abren camino, están a unos pasos de Nightwing este sostiene una pistola, apunta hacia Hood, Batman siente un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo - NOOOO DICK! NO LO HAGAS - ordena, grita fuerte y grueso con la esperanza que al usar la voz que utiliza en los criminales, cuando sus Robins desobedecen lo haga reaccionar, ve a Nightwing que sacude la cabeza solo por un segundo antes de presionar el gatillo, el impacto da en la espalda de Hood que se arquea en el impacto, pero permanece de pie, Robin corre hacia Dick no le importa que su padre le pida que se detenga, la pistola es soltada por Grayson, Damian lo abraza se niega a soltarlo, presiona su cabeza al costado de Nightwing asustado, Nightwing acaba de dispararle a Hood simplemente no quiere mirar si Hood muere

Batman llega Nightwing ha caído de rodillas está en shock - Respira Dick, respira - ordena, se tranquiliza cuando el chico lo hace, necesita que alguien lo saque del lugar, el grito de Drake y Batgirl lo sacuden, mira hacia donde el Joker está cayendo por el barandal

Batgirl, lleva a Drake apoyado en ella, se están moviendo después de asegurar a Punchline, miran donde Hood acaba de liberar la espada del pecho del Joker, cuando el Joker se tambalea ven la herida en el pecho de Jason, sangra copiosamente Drake grita - JASON! - Batgirl al mismo tiempo también lo hace - Noooo 

Las miradas están sobre él pero ya no le importa a Jason el ciclo se ha completado, siente la sagre acumulandose en sus pulmones no puede respirar, duele el pecho, seguro alguna arteria importante, si no es que el mismo corazón fue lesionado, su cuerpo se siente laxo, no importa más si quieren cobrar el cheque está en el buzón, logró salvar a su familia, solo le queda hacer una cosa más, entregarse a la oscuridad, donde nada duele, nadie podrá volver a lastimarlo, nadie le dirá la gran falla que es, golpearlo, el solo se deja ir a lo lejos escucha la voz de Barbara que grita "está colapsando"

Batman lanza una línea el cuerpo de Hood está en el aire, directo hacia el segundo tanque de ácido, logra sujetarlo por casi nada por debajo de los brazos aterrizó a unos cuantos metros del cuerpo sin vida del Joker, deposita el cuerpo de Jason en el piso, arranca con facilidad el dañado kevlar, una armadura mediocre que no debería llevar, no cuando luchan contra maniáticos y criminales que no se tocan el corazón para matarlos, verifica el pulso inexistente intenta dar RCP pero solo provoca que la sangre lo salpique, ve las posibilidades de detener la hemorragia, mueve el cuerpo de Jason de costado, ve la trayectoria de la bala el pulmón perforado, corazon, Batman traga recostando el cuerpo de su hijo muerto, se pregunta cómo pudo mantenerse todavía de pie con semejante herida, se sienta derrotado al lado del cuerpo de su hijo, el Joker se lo arrebató por segunda vez, apoya un brazo sobre su pierna doblada cerca de su pecho, las lágrimas salen, el precio ha sido pagado, perdió a Alfred, a Dick por un tiempo y ahora a Jason el círculo de miseria no tiene fin

JASON - grita Nightwing corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte de su hermano - QUE HACES BATMAN NECESITA UN MEDICO - grita desesperado llevando el cuerpo de Jason a su pecho, no le importa ensuciarse de sangre 

Wing se ha ido - Batman extiende una mano hacia Dick

NO- gruñe con furia, y empieza a trabajar en el RCP pero los resultados con los mismos la sangre sale como fuente del pecho de Jason salpicando los - VAMOS LO HICISTE UNA VEZ, VAS A LEVANTARTE DE NUEVO - Barbara intenta que Dick desista - Night se fue - Dick se sacude a Barbara - NO EL PUEDE HACERLO - la sangre está salpicando a todos y por todos lados mientras Dick insiste en revivirlo, Robin abraza a Barbara y llora abiertamente "BASTA BASTA" grita el niños,

Drake camina donde esta Batman y Nightwing, empuja a Batman con la fuerza de la adrenalina en sus venas que logra moverlo, levanta la mano y azota el rostro de Dick, la sensación de ardor caliente llega a la cara de Dick que lo sacude por la sorpresa, levanta la vista y ve a Drake con los puños cerrados temblando y lágrimas en su rostro - Suficiente - sesea Drake - está muerto y me importa una mierda si mató al Joker - Drake señala a Jason desviando la mirada hacia Bruce - lo hizo por nosotros, para que nadie descubriera tu identidad - luego mira a Barbara -, para rescatarte de esa bruja - mira a Robin -, lo hizo para evitar que Nightwing te asesinara, sabiendo que el Joker no cumpliria - se inclino hacia Dick - le dije del cristal - Tim trago el nudo en su garganta - sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, era la única forma de liberarte del Joker - Dick sujeto el cuerpo muerto de Jason enterró su cabeza en el cuello del fallecido ex-Robin sollozando cosas incomprensibles- y si alguien vuelve a tomarlo como una advertencia otra vez, a hablar de él como un error voy a reventarle la boca - Drake miró a Bruce - sin importar quien sea 

Drake se movió dolorosamente hacia la puerta - necesito avisar para que hagan los preparativos para su funeral

Batman se levantó como resorte - Drake, estas confundido por el dolor, yo, nosotros

NO -gruño Drake mirándolos por detrás de su hombro - él dejó de ser un murciélago cuando arrancaste el símbolo de su pecho, dejó de ser uno de nosotros cuando nadie lo defendió y se le prohibió asistir al funeral del hombre que amaba, su único lazo entre nosotros. - todos estaban atónitos con la declaraciones de Tim - me dejo instrucciones por si esto pasaba, creo que en el fondo lo sabía, es un Outlaw y los Outlaws se encargaran de su funeral. - Drake levantó el teléfono a pesar de las protestas en a sus espaldas

¿Perdiste el sentido Drake? Jason pertenece a la familia - grito Damian

Ti-Drake no puedes arrebatárnoslo, no de esta forma - suplico Dick que se aferró más al cadáver 

Artemisa, es Jason cayón en la batalla - silencio sepulcral llenó el lugar por un momento - claro - Drake apreto un boton, todos se movian y miraban nerviosos, indecisos sin saber que hacer, podían irse con el cuerpo de Jason, pero fue tarde cuando Batman arrancó el cuerpo de los brazos de Nightwing una luz invadió el lugar, un portal donde salió de este la Amazona Artemisa con ojos rojos, detrás de ella Bizarro se paró de forma amenazante cuando vio que Batman sostenía a Jason. Artemisa extendió los brazos, Batman miró por última vez el rostro del que alguna vez fue su hijo, el hijo que volvió de entre los muertos y ahora regresaba donde las almas van sin retorno de la tierra de los vivos, sintió cuando unos brazos se lo arrebataron, renuente pero lo dejo ir.

Artemisa camino entre los murciélagos con el cuerpo de Jason conteniendo las lágrimas en ella, con un gesto saludo a Tim - Te mantendré informado - intentó que su voz sonara dura, Tim asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Artemisa junto con Bizarro desaparecieron por el portal con el cuerpo de Jason. La familia sentía el vacío que inundaba el lugar, desolación, culpa, dolor cabizbajos, con lágrimas, derrotados algunos abrazados en oscuro lugar sin decir una palabra esperaban a la policía, "la guerra se ganó esta vez" dijo uno de los azules al mirar el cuerpo muerto del Joker, "pero a un costo muy elevado" respondió Batman mientras miro al cielo

El cuerpo fue cremado por deseos de Jason, los rumores de la muerte de Red Hood se escucharon por toda Gotham, se informó que la reunión para su en cuatro días se llevaría debido a que Kory deseaba estar en la ceremonia luctuosa en memoria de Red Hood, el lugar de reunión _Park_ Row en la casa donde Jason vivió, en las entrañas de Gotham, decidieron salir del lugar hasta el edificio donde la gárgola de Jason se encontraba, ahí dejarian ir sus cenizas sobre su amada Gotham . Durante dos días no se supo nada de Tim, sin embargo periódicos empezaron a sacar noticias de casos viejos, alguien envió pruebas, diseños virtuales esclareciendo algunos casos, el primero fue el de Felipe Garzonas donde en un escenario virtual aclaraba el misterio de que si había sido asesinado o resbalo, el peritaje mostraba que Garzonas se lanzó contra alguien o algo, los rastros de la pata de una mesa en el balcón dieron al pruebas que tropezó cayendo al vacío, la velocidad, una anciana dijo a verlo visto por la ventana que corrió hacia el otro extremo antes de caer intentando atacar a un niño vestido con una playera amarilla con rojo, el pequeño esquivó el golpe justo a tiempo, ella no quiso atestiguar antes para no meter en problemas al pequeño quien sea que fuera, aparte no era de su agrado ese hombre.

El segundo caso fue el disparo del Pingüino donde nadie encontró la bala, los doctores entrevistados que asistieron a la cirugía la llamaron la bala fantasma que la policía insistió en su existencia "No se que inepto estuvo en la investigación, el sr Cobblepot hubiera perdido completamente el ojo" dijo uno de los cirujanos

Por último fue un extraño caso de resurrección, el hombre que salió hace dos años de Arkham hablaba de ser arrojado a aguas mágicas que contenían demonios que hasta la fecha susurraban en su oído y le habían hecho hacer cosas horribles, fue hasta que conoció a Red Hood que le dijo cómo combatir contra ellas "Ellas siguen ahí, pero ahora se como evitar escucharlas gracias al enmascarado"

Un día antes de la cita para la ceremonia Bruce fue a visitar la tumba de Alfred, cayó de rodillas y lloro, grito, golpeo el suelo, nada aliviaba su dolor, dio por sentado que él joven estaría todavía volviendolo loco por un tiempo con sus peleas, que estaria fastidiando a otros del otro lado del mundo, recibiendo llamadas por el mal comportamiento de los Outlaws y que al paso del tiempo podrían resolver las cosas como sucedió en el pasado cuando Hood fue acercándose tímidamente a ellos. Su segunda muerte dejó un desastre peor que la primera, Dick estaba sumergido en una fuerte depresión, Damian doblemente dolido por Dick y la muerte de Jason sintiendo punzadas de culpa, Barbara esta vez no pudo con el peso de la muerte de Jason, de alguna forma se sintió culpable de todas las veces que rechazó al niño sin conocerlo "nunca serás Dick Grayson" de cómo intentó arrojarle mierda cuando la muerte de Alfred, Tim parecía fuera del radar no respondía llamadas, ahora sabía que era la mano detrás de la investigación de cada caso abierto como un mensaje hacia todas las capas restregando sus errores. Cass, Step y Duke apesadumbrados la indiferencia con la actuaron cuando supieron que Jason fue duramente golpeado por Batman en el tejado, todos ellos solo miraron hacia otro lado. 

Cada declaración fue una puñalada a los héroes que habían cazado a Red Hood, con la muerte del Joker en manos de Red Hood la ciudad podía tener menos miedo, las paredes de Park Row se llenaron de grafitis con el escudo de Red Hood, no el murciélago rojo, si no último que portó con leyendas "TODOS SOMOS HOOD" "PERDIDO PERO NO OLVIDADO". El día llegó la princesa Tamara Kory llegó al lugar a tiempo, Drake también se encontraba, los Outlaws se alinearon para el cortejo, Cloud se elevó a los cielos invocando rayos, cuando salieron de la casa encontraron a un gran grupo de personas con velas, Feya tomó del brazo a Willis y avanzó a un lado de Artemisa, las personas empezaron a tararear - Vamos - indico Artemisa llevando las cenizas de Jason, las personas empezaron a iluminar su camino con velas, teléfonos por donde pasaban

_Gracia Asombrosa, qué dulce el sonido_  
_que salvó a un desgraciado como yo_

El batclan miraba desde los tejados, Nightwing sacó su teléfono encendiendo la luz, los demas hicieron lo mismo 

  
_Una vez me perdí, pero ahora me encontraron._  
_Estaba ciego, pero ahora veo._

La policía abrió paso a la multitud, personas elegantes se unieron a la caminata

_Fue la gracia la que enseñó a mi corazón a temer_  
_Y mis miedos aliviados_

Cada tejado empezó a iluminarse con los teléfonos, de pronto toda Gotham parpadea con las luces 

  
_¿Qué tan preciosa parecía esa gracia_  
_La hora que creí por primera vez?_

La prensa se presentó de forma respetuosa, helicópteros sobrevolaron el lugar, en segundos la noticia corrió por todas las ciudades Gotham lloraba a uno de los suyos desde sus entrañas

_A través de muchos peligros, trabajos y trampas_  
_, ya hemos venido._

Cuando llegaron al edificio Devor abrió el portal para los que no volaban llegarán al techo, el Batclan estaba ya en el lugar junto con gente de la Liga Wonder Woman que lloraba sujetada de Superman, Dona abrazada de Flash, Zatanna, Constantine y muchos más

  
_Fue la Gracia la que nos trajo a salvo hasta ahora,_  
_y nos llevará a casa_

Artemisa se paró junto a la gárgola abrió la urna dejando volar las cenizas de Jason sobre Gotham, en ese momento todas las luces de Gotham se apagaron por un minuto completo dejando a la ciudad en tinieblas la única luz fue la de Kory iluminando la caída de las cenizas sobre la ciudad.

  
_y nos llevará a casa._


End file.
